Where Do We Go From Here?
by Elizabeth Anne19
Summary: It's finally come, graduation for Axel and Roxas. There is nothing left for them to do but decide what to do after they walk across that stage. The only problem with that is, however, is their choices on university and location.


Roxas let out a sigh as he stood in line behind the stage. Just beyond a large blue curtain of the church lay an entire Sunday mass worth of the community and parents, all waiting to see the young adults about to emerge.

Axel was agitated and jumpy as he looked ahead of him at the boy he'd spent the last few years with. They had been through so much together, Roxas had finally gotten over the shock of their relationship after the first couple months of gentile prodding from him for affection to be shown in public.

Finally giving up on the idea to sit still Axel stepped out of line and walked forwards, grabbing Roxas' elbow and tugging him towards the back of the curtained off area where no one would be able to see them unless they were trying to snoop.

It had taken him so much restraint to not run to Roxas and tell the blonde the second he'd gotten the reply from the University. He knew it was Roxas' dream to move to a bigger sitting and get out of the shit-town they'd both grown up in, Axel shared that dream easily.

However, the university that offered Axel a full scholarship was across the country when he knew that Roxas was really looking forward to going to the closest collage in the closest big city. They hadn't yet talked about what to do after University and life after their small town, all the red head knew was that he wanted the blonde to be with him.

"Hey Ax, what's up, it's about to start." Roxas' face took on a slight blush only because they were out of earshot and he was so strung up on nerves about finally graduating after thirteen long years of school.

"I need to tell you something, I'm sorry it can't wait any longer Roxy. But uh, you know that school I got that email from a couple weeks ago?" Roxas nod his head, remembering the exact email Axel was talking about; he had helped film the scholarship video of Axel playing the violin. "They not only accepted, they sent me a full scholarship. I really want to go."

It felt like his feet had been kicked out from under him on an ice-rink and he fell on his butt. Sure he was happy for Axel, and yeah; he knew it was a possibility. But he thought that it was aLONG SHOT. He never imagined in a thousand years that Axel would get a full scholarship to the school on the other side of the continent all because of his amazing violin playing.

Roxas himself wanted to go to school to become a Literature Professor, and he figured his best shot was a few years of the closest collage before shocking everyone by going to Oxford or something just to do it. But he had been hoping that Axel would be beside him the whole way.

"A-Axel I-"

"You don't need to say anything now. I just couldn't hold it off any longer, I've really wanted you to know." Axel felt so guilty, he knew that Roxas wasn't planning on anything big, but he could make it big in the Music business if he just went to this one school. Roxas was supportive, he loved hearing Axel play the violin, nothing made him wish ill for Axel.

Axel turns to leave but Roxas stopped him with a firm hand as Axel moved to take his place back in the line up as the principals speech came to an end on the other side of the thick blue curtain.

"Axel, don't you dare leave this town without me. Otherwise I'll just hunt you down." There was a fire in the blue eyes that Axel had only seen when the blonde had been so enraged or dead set on something that he just nod his head, already planning what might happen in the near future.

Authors Note:I'm not big on writing one-shots and putting them here, but I'll always try. This is actually a prompt given to me by Checkered-Light! go Check out her blog, it's amazing and awesome! This was kinda of to get rid of some writers block I've had for the last two days. I hope you all like it and if not, well you did keep reading.

Bye Bye!


End file.
